pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited's Ultimate Mayhem Story Style)
Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited's Ultimate Mayhem Story's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Jirachi (Pokemon) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Heart Will Wolf (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Anger - Kuromametchi (Tamagotchi) *Fear - Bill the Lizard (Alice in Wonderland) *Bing Bong - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Smoochum (Pokemon) *Dream Director - Chicken Boo (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sylvia the Flute (Oscar's Orchestra) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Bonnie Tyler *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Kiwitchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Trevor the Tuba (Oscar's Orchestra) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited's Ultimate Mayhem Story Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited's Ultimate Mayhem Story Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited's Ultimate Mayhem Story Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited's Ultimate Mayhem Story Style) - Heart Will Wolf We Should Cry *Inside Out (Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited's Ultimate Mayhem Story Style) - Millie Burtonburger Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited's Ultimate Mayhem Story Style) - Kuromametchi My Bad *Inside Out (Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited's Ultimate Mayhem Story Style) - Bill the Lizard Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited's Ultimate Mayhem Story Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited's Ultimate Mayhem Story Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Disgust KuroMametchi.png|Kuromametchi as Anger Alice-disneyscreencaps com-2532.jpg|Bill the Lizard as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Category:Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited's Ultimate Mayhem Story Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG